1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of elements for three-dimensional objects and, more particularly, to the construction of elements for three-dimensional objects having a plurality of flat polygonal surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-aided design and computer graphics often model three-dimensional objects. Techniques have been developed to display these objects on two-dimensional media such as paper, CRT display screens, etc. Such display media adequately represent a single view of the object projected onto the media. When added realism and information are desirable, a series of such views can be produced, for example, by rotations or fly-bys. The production of such a series of views is, however, limited to devices which support animation.
Three-dimensional views rather than single projections can be produced using, for example, holograms or shuttered glasses. These media are not, however, always available. Further, the designer may still require construction of an actual three-dimensional model of the object for better understanding or to better describe the object to others.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,778 to Daley discloses a computerized apparatus for designing sheet metal fittings. The system includes a computer, a computer-controlled X-Y plotter and software programs. Designs for fittings are made sequentially in real-time. Sheet metal is marked with the X-Y plotter to provide two-dimensional patterns for sheet metal pieces. After the patterns are cut out of the sheet metal, the resultant two-dimensional sheet metal pieces are manipulated and assembled into three-dimensional sheet metal fittings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,810 to Levine discloses a method and apparatus for partially automatically designing a conduit network and automatically producing patterns for cutting out sides of conduit sections from laminar material. Pattern-type and dimensional data are fed directly from a memory of a CAD system to a CAM pattern generating and fabricating system. The patterns for the closed sides of the conduit network are developed from mathematical relationships specifying the geometry of the basic pattern types.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,635 to Levine discloses a method and apparatus for creating, laying out and cutting patterns on laminar sheet material, thereby permitting fully automated creation of patterns required to subsequently construct three-dimensional products. Information representative of geometric configurations of a group of basic pattern types, including mathematical relationships, is stored in digital form in an electronic memory. From the basic pattern types, substantially all variations of a three-dimensional product can be developed. An operator specifies the type of product required and inputs the basic dimensions of the product. Patterns for closed sides of the product are developed from the mathematical relationships specifying the geometry of the basic pattern types in response to the input basic dimensions.
The above-discussed references provide two-dimensional pattern shapes which can be cut-out, manipulated and assembled. The references do not disclose construction of a physical model of a computer -generated object, the model providing elements constructed directly from printed shapes. They do not disclose construction for arbitrary polyhedral shapes.